HOTD Takashi and Saeko
by TheSoleda
Summary: A group of students live each day in a zombie apocalypse, and two of them are a romace: Komuro Takashi and Saeko Busujima. Both will have trouble getting their love afloat as the zombies could end up killing one of them, and what they are not zombies put obstacles to their love not triumph. Taeko (TakashixSaeko). Original author 'TheZoreda'. Translator 'DeityOfTheNigth'


**Hi my name is TheSoleda and now I 'm going to present my story ''Takashi and Saeko'', but in English! The translator is Ruben Urcelay, thanks for making this a reality!**

* * *

 _Explanation of the situation:_

 **All events occur after of the OVA of HOTD, this is a continuation of the anime alleged, well let's start with my story.**

 _All rigths to the characters belong to Mad-House, then this in a supposedly non-profit. The original history (in Spanish) is ''Takashi y Saeko'' of TheZoreda._

* * *

 ** _Right after everyone finished with "them" who had sorrounded Takashi explained what had happened:_**

 **Takashi:** Then everything was in my head?

 **Takago:** Correct.

Takashi blushed, as what he had imagined was quite personal.

 **Rei:** Then it was you who imagined it, Takashi? - Rei laid a glare on him as if she was trying to say that if he had imagined lewd things with her she was going to kill him.

 **Takashi:** W-what have I imagined? - Said very nervous. W-what, well, you were trying to, ehem...- He didn't know what to say, as if he said what he had imagined something bad could happen amongst the group.

 **Alice:** Little brother! look what I just found- Alice arrived interupting what Shizuka was about to say.

Takashi followed Alice and Zeke, who wouldn't stop barking and led him to a huge tunnel, but not a natural one, this tunnel had lamps on the ceiling and was symmetrically accurate.

 **Takagi:** Wow! What a long tunnel - Said, surprised. - It looks like it's artificial, it also has lamps on the ceiling. Look! Here's a switch!- She pressed it and all of the lamps lightened up- It looks like it works, what happens is that it looks like in the far end there is no more light, they probably only placed this ones.

 **Saeko:** And should we go in?

 **Takagi** : It could lead somewhere, we should try! There's nothing to lose.

 **Takashi:** Saya is right, we don't have anything to lose, let's dress up, pick up the things and go inside.

All the girls dressed up with the clothes they had been wearing earlier before putting on the swimming suits, just as Hirano and Takashi, they too picked up some blankets, the water from the bathing suit shop and the leftover fish from yesterday.

On the cave...

 **Takashi:** Wow, it's so hot in here!- Said whilst sweating cats and dogs.

 **Saeko:** I think it's already night outside, we should camp here and rest- Said Saeko while she took some air.

 **Rei:** I think we should take turns to guard this place, we have no idea of what could be inside this cave- Said Rei while looking for a seat to sit down.

 **Takashi:** You're right. I'll be the first.

 **Rei:** Okay, I'll do the sec...

 **Saeko:** I'll do the second- Said Saeko before Rei could finish, making her look at her with an unfriendly face and Saeko answered her with a smile.

 **Hirano:** I'll do the third guard.

 **Takashi:** Decided then, the rest of you can go to sleep.

Meanwhile, on Takashi's turn, he was thinking that it had been a bad decition to do it first, although he would later realize that in the end it hadn't been that bad...

 **Takashi:** Pffff! This is so boring!

 **Saeko:** Didn't I tell you it's not polite for young boys to sigh like that?

 **Takashi:** Saeko!- Said Takashi, blushing- What are you doing awake? Your turn does not start until about half an hour!

 **Saeko:** I couldn't sleep, and I also had to speak to you.

 **Takashi:** Me too...-Said Takashi blushing even more- It was about what happened yesterday, I lied when saying that you were pursuing me to, well, ehem... You understand me- Takashi blushed so much he looked as if he had came from another planet- Instead I imagined something else. What I imagined was that... That you and me, w-well, you were taking me to the forest until the effects on the rest would end, and then you would tell me that you needed me inside you and you kissed me and would end up having... Well, you understand me.

Hearing those words, Saeko blushed, her heart was pounding non-stopping, "It can't be" she said to herself, that was the same hallucination she had had, that meant that, was it real? Then she and Takashi had done it? yes, all had been real, one could say Saeko and Takashi had weren't virgins since yesterday night.

 **Takashi:** Sorry if it bothered you, I had to say it- Takashi wanted to change subject, but Seako hadn't answered yet- Well, what was what you wanted to tell me?- Said redder than a cherry.

Saeko stood in silence, and instead of saying anything, she just kissed him. When Takashi received the kiss he was stunned.

 **Takashi** : Saeko...

 **Saeko:** Sorry if I bothered you with the kiss...-and after saying that Takashi returned the kiss to her.

There they were, kissing each other, until Saeko's turn finished and Hirano busted them.

 **Hirano:** Guys?- Upon hearing him, they blushed until they were as red as tomatoes- I think it may be time for you two to go to bed and rest.

 **Takashi:** Yes... Saeko? Will you come with me?- He said with a smile, and Saeko gave him one too.

Saeko went towards a corner, but...

 **Takashi:** W-why don't we sleep together?- Said whilst still blushing.

 **Saeko:** O-ok.-Said while blushing even more.

Saeko and Takashi shared blanket, Saeko took off her skirt, staying only in panties, and Takashi put away his t-shirt, showing his chest, and the two of them went to sleep hugging each other in a very embarrassing position, which pleased Takashi, and just like that, both feel asleep almost instantly and Saeko with a smile while she drooled over Takashi's chest, both slept very relaxed until...

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 **''THE LOVE OF THE DEAD''**

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER**

 **''WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE OF THE DEAD''**

* * *

 **Sayonara, TheZoreda.**

 **Good by!, deityofthenigth**


End file.
